Ancient History
We find Tenaya 7, Shifter & Crunch rummaging through the remains of Alphabet Soup. Tenaya 7 finds out where all the Alphabet Soup technology was dumped. When Tenaya tries to report her findings to Venjix, she's too later. Shifter has all ready informed him, and Kilobyte and Shifter are working on an Attack Bot to get into the city and find the forgotten technology. The Rangers are informed of a shield breach and an Attack Bot located in the South Red Mountain Range. Realizing what they're looking for & what the Corinth City forces might find, Dr. K dispatches the Rangers. Inside one of the mountains, Corporal Hicks' team finds a laptop computer from Alphabet Soup. The Rangers enter another part of the mountains where they find the Roto Bot. When the bot deflects a blast from the Rangers, it strikes the side of the cave, revealing some strange dino like carvings. The bot grows and the Rangers go to the SkyRev Megazord. As the Rangers are about to finish the Roto Bot with the Road Attack Zord, those carvings in the mountain awaken and release a strange Dino Train Beast. The train stops the Road Attack Zord, attacks the SkyRev Megazord, and then attacks the Roto Bot. With the Roto Bot being able to escape, the Rangers are left wondering what exactly was that train. At City Command, Colonel Truman watches a video from the laptop's hard drive. He then learns that Dr. K was the one responsible for creating and unleashing the Venjix Virus. The Rangers return to the base and Dr. K tells them that the train was the Paleo Zord, developed during the early stages of Project Ranger, but could never work properly. Colonel Truman and his men barge in and prepare to arrest Dr. K, even as Scott protests. But knowing what Colonel Truman might find out, Dr. K was prepared for this. She has gone on the run, leaving a hologram projection of herself, that she can still communicate with the Rangers through. With the city forces gone, Dr K tells the Rangers to find the Paleo Zord before it destroys the city. Meanwhile she'll try and help them, while she continues to run in hiding. In the forest, the Rangers find the Roto Bot & Grinders, who are also looking for the Paleo Zord. Our heroes morph and battle the Grinders and Roto Bot more. As the Paleo Zord comes zooming through the forest, the Red Ranger jumps and latches onto it. But Scott eventually looses his grip and falls off. Dr. K orders Red to continue hunting down the Paleo Zord, Green, Black, Silver & Gold are to practice maneuvers in their Megazords in chase she can get the Paleo Zord under their control. Doc K still is managing to evade the city forces thanks to multiple holograms. So Green & Black fight Gold & Silver with their Megazords to help train & practice. As his men continue to run after holograms, Colonel Truman soon realizes where Doctor K is hiding. The Roto Bot returns and, in giant form, attacks the two Megazords. Colonel Truman finds Dr. K at the City Command station and orders her away from the computer. He's ready to arrest her, but the Rangers are calling for her help on the computer. The bot manages to beat both Megazords, as well as the Lion Hauler & Bear Crawler. The Colonel wants to arrest Dr. K, especially since he lost his son Marcus in the battle against Venjix. But Dr. K helps him realize that if people are not allowed to learn & make up for their mistakes, everyone pays the price. Colonel Truman tells Dr. K to help the Rangers. She starts working on getting control of the Paleozord. Meanwhile the Red Ranger tries to fight off the bot on his own. Dr. K is successful. The Paleo Zord arrives and attacks the Roto Bot. The Red Ranger boards the Zord and forms the PaleoMax Megazord. He uses it to destroy the Roto Bot. Back at the Venjix Palace, Tenaya 7 warns Shifter to watch his back. Colonel Truman returns Dr. K to the garage, and grants her a full pardon. Stating that sometimes you have to leave the past, in the past. When Ziggy tries to check to make sure Dr. K is real and not another hologram, he gets frightened by another hologram.